Freedom isn't free
by Swayzecrazy03
Summary: Sodapop is surprised by the soldier he saved. But by doing so, what will the consequences be? Character rights go to Mrs. SE Hinton! R&R please! 3


**A/N: Happy Veterans day! Thank you to all our soldiers who served and are serving our country. Here's a story for the occasion. Remember, no sacrifice is in vain and of course, freedom isn't free. Thank you and please R&R 3 **

I ran foreword, not caring about the consequences that were almost sure to come. I heard the bullets rip through the air as I quickly through a boy over my shoulder. He was twice my size, but in the adrenaline of the moment, I was able to run. With all the trees that were in the jungle, it wasn't awful long before I out ran them. I heaved the soldier down, when I suddenly remembered I forgot to check if he was alive. Sure enough, he sat up in pain, my whole world crashed when I recognized the face.

"Steve?" I croaked, this had to be a hallucination.

"Sodapop?" He said in the same tone, he suddenly went pale. "Soda, lay down." He said, staring at my chest. I suddenly felt agonizing pain. Turns out they didn't miss. I obeyed and he took the bullet out of the wound. I wanted to bawl at the pain, but I couldn't. Not here. He quickly tore a piece of his uniform off and applied pressure to the wound which was now had heavy flows of blood coming from it. He suddenly began to get fuzzy, like one second he'd be in one spot, and another second he'd be in another spot. "Stay with me Sodapop, c'mon brother, stay with me." He said, his voice fading loud then silent. Brother. I had brothers at home. Darry and Ponyboy. I promised I wouldn't let them kill me. I fought to keep my eyes open as I turned my head and stared into his eyes, his were solemn as he sat by my head.

"S-Steve." I tried saying like I had so many times before, but it was really hard at this moment. He looked down at me, his eyes full of tears. It was hard to see but I knew he was crying.

"Yeah?" He asked, his voice sounded far.

"Sh.." I tried to say but stopped. It was draining me.

"Don't talk Sodapop." Steve said in a surprisingly soothing voice. I wanted to listen, but this had to be said. I had to say it. I gathered all my strength and took a deep ridged breath, not even feeling my chest anymore.

"Shoot me. End me. D-don't let me die to them. Let me die by somebody I love." I gasped out. Steve let out a loud sob but refrained anymore, in case they were close. He nodded shaking, he understood. I didn't want them to win. I couldn't let them kill me. I was almost gone and we both knew there wasn't anything anybody could do about it. Steve put a gun to my head. "D-don't hate yourself. I'm glad it ended like this. I wouldn't want to die any other way." I managed out, looking away from him. It was hard enough to ask a brother to shoot you, but to look in his eyes while doing it... He'd never forgive himself. "T-tell D-Darry and Ponyboy, that If they fight while I'm gone... I'll haunt the crap outta them." I said and managed a weak smile, Steve and the jungle were beginning to fade. I heard Steve give a dry chuckle and I felt pleased that I could still make anybody smile, even on my last breath. "O-oh... Theirs a letter... In... In my..." I couldn't find the breath to finish so I began to move my arm. The pain was blinding but somehow, I managed to pull the letter that was in my front pocket. "Give... To..." I tried to say.

"Okay." Steve croaked, knowing what I was trying to say. I felt cold metal press against my head. "Ready Sodapop?" Steve asked, a sob in his voice. I nodded slowly, barely being able to at all. I heard the gun click. "I love you Sodapop." A voice said, I was sure it was Steve's, but I couldn't tell anymore. Suddenly, I was at home. Darry and Ponyboy sitting with me in a circle.

"We're all we got left now." I heard myself say. Then I heard a boom, following a burst of light. When the light dimmed I saw my parents, they looked calm. They embraced me in a big tight hug, crying. I felt tears pouring from my face too. My life was over, two weeks before my 19th birthday. But like I had said before, I wouldn't of wanted to die any other way. Long live, the reckless and the brave.


End file.
